Couldn't Leave Well Enough Alone
by Trivher
Summary: He's baaack!
1. Chapter 1

Excuse me, but I was wondering if anyone would be willing to kill the monster underneath my bed? Okay thanks! I do not own these characters or So Weird in general. Neither does the monster.

He fell to the ground with a terror filled scream the sound of laughter still filling his ears from above. Next to him lies her body bruised and battered worse than he, no longer moving, no longer breathing. The tears fall from his eyes fast but the sob will not escape stuck within his throat. Thinking of the past errors that laid on his sub concisions, everything that had come to play that didn't have to be, because of him. His anger and stubbornness taking the lead in the bad decisions. He was always right; she was always the misguided fool. Now here he is at a destination unknown to him, feeling the blood pouring from the gash on his forehead, while watching it flow from hers. He no longer hears the laughter of twisted satisfaction of pleasure coming from one that did this, the one that he used to trust and almost call a brother. When you only have minutes to live you tend to do a lot of thinking and grieving for a future that you'll never be able to have, he didn't want to do that. He wasn't going to die without a fight, she would not have him her fail her even in death. Gathering all his strength he pushes himself from the muddy ground to stare at the unwanted executioner.

"Yes Jackie boy?" There was that stupid Irish accent again.

"Why are you doing this Carey?" He screams the word, spitting with every syllable that escapes from his lips.

"Because she just couldn't leave well enough alone. Sorry." He didn't see it coming, death didn't feel like the way as he thought of it in his dreams and nightmare, it was almost peaceful. Yes it was peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy birthday! It's not my birthday but I figure that it might be some lucky readers birthday. To say I owned would a lie, and my mommy taught me not to lie.

"Jack I need your help." He turns to his sister shooting her the famous, this better be damn important or else look.

"What exactly do you need help with?"

"It's Carey, I mean Briciu he's back." Briciu? Who or what in the hell is that? He thinks to himself, quickly trying to recall everything conversation he has ever had with Fi to come up with the answer.

"You don't mean that thing that you claim took over my body in New Mexico?"

"He did Jack! How else do you explain how you couldn't remember all that missing time?" He didn't have an explanation, and he did find it must perplexing, but to take her suggestion of events was absolutely mad. And so Fi like.

"Sure whatever sis. So he or it's back huh? Wait didn't you trap him in your computer disk or something like that?"

"I did Jack, but he escaped somehow, I am not sure how, that's hardly the point right now!" He tries not to laugh at the increased anger and frustration from her, it didn't take much to get her fired up or annoyed.

"What exactly is the point Fiona?"

"The point is Jack that Carey is in danger, we all are."

"According to you when this thing was inside of me, none of our lives were in danger, why would it be now?"

"Don't forget it also took over mom's body, and left the both of us in a burning warehouse, that seems like danger to me!" Oh right he forgot about that, another perplexing event.

"I am still failing to understand how exactly I am suppose to help you. Don't you just have to say his name or something like that?"

"I tried! But it didn't work. Jack he's pissed off, I have never seen him this angry! I mean in the past when I have encountered him Briciu was well almost funny it not annoying. It's different now. Really different." His big brother insists kick into gear and starts to notice a genuine fear coming from his sister. Even if the fear was unfounded he still had the right to protect her.

"Okay so what do want me to do?" Before she has a chance to answer the door is pushed open, Carey or Briciu according to her leaning on the doorframe staring at them both with a look absent of emotion.

"Little duck now what do you think you're doing?"

"Leave us alone." She tells him, with no response of any kind.

"Come on Carey that's enough you've had your fun." He listens to confussment at Carey laughing at his words.

"It's getting a bit crowded in here, what do you two say that we take this outside?" Carey says followed by the snap of his fingers.

"What the hell?" Jack mutters as the rain hits his head in some vacant field. Before he can think of a logical explanation he watches in horror as Carey slaps Fiona across the face, a hit so violent it drops her to the ground.

"I told you do mind your business didn't I? I tried to protect you, didn't I? I did everything for you little duck, everything!" He can't move, his feet seem to be frozen into the mud, all he can do this watch in horror at his only sister and friend getting beat with every word yelled at her. It's a dream, this has to be a dream, he pleads to himself to awake from it.

"Oh Jack?" He stares at his so called friend wondering if perhaps somehow Fi was right and it wasn't his friend after all.

"Stop it Carey!"

"Sorry but I can't. I mean I gave her enough warnings; there was only so much I could do. You do understand don't you?"

"No I don't. Just stop, please stop."

"It's such a shame you'll have to die too. For that I am sorry, but I just can't risk you telling anyone about this. Plus I figure you won't want to be away from your dear sister anyway." Before he can yell, beg, plead, or bargain for his life, a sharp and painful blow to the head and laughter as he had never heard in his life fills his ears.


End file.
